sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Bakalyan
| birth_place = Watertown, Massachusetts, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Elmira, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1954–2008 | spouse = Betty Lee Bauman (1952–1967) (her death) }} Richard Bakalyan (January 29, 1931 – February 27, 2015) was an Armenian American character actor who started his career playing juvenile delinquents in his first several films. Early life Born Richard Bakalyan on January 29, 1931 in Watertown, Massachusetts, he was the son of Armenian-born William Nishan Bakalyan and Canadian (from Nova Scotia) Elsie Florence (née Fancy) Bakalyan.Names you never remember, with faces you never forget: interviews with the movies' character actors by Justin Humphreys - page 45 Bakalyan served in the United States Air Force during the Korean War. Early years Balkayan served a year's probation at age 15 for unknown crimes. Career Film Early in his career he was cast as thugs, outlaws, and in military action films, like The Delinquents (1957), The Bonnie Parker Story (1958), and Up Periscope (1959). During the filming of 1958's juvenile-gang drama "The Cool and the Crazy", he and fellow actor Dick Jones were arrested for vagrancy for real on-location, in Kansas City. They were standing on the corner between takes in "JD" outfits and the police thought that they were actual gang members. It took several hours for the film crew to explain to the police what was going on, and had them released from jail. By the mid-1960s, as he grew out of these roles, he became something of a comic heavy, often cast years later in family Disney films, though still known in dramas. Some of his Disney projects included Never a Dull Moment (1968), The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969), The Strongest Man in the World (1975), Return from Witch Mountain (1978), and voice-efforts in The Fox and the Hound (1981), as 'Dinky' the finch bird. Bakalyan had an uncredited role in The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965) as the good thief on the cross. He appeared in several of Frank Sinatra's movies during the 1960s, such as Robin and the 7 Hoods (1964), None but the Brave (1965), and Von Ryan's Express (1965), becoming lifelong friends with the Sinatra family. While filming Pressure Point in 1962, he met co-star Bobby Darin, who later became one of Bakalyan's closest friends. It's reported Bakalyan was one of the last friends to see Darin, before his early death from heart disease, in 1973. A prolific character player, Bakalyan was profiled in the book, "Names You Never Remember, With Faces You Never Forget" by Justin Humphreys. Television Bakalyan has also appeared on numerous television shows from the 1950s through the 2000s. . Early small screen performances came in "Panic!", The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp, The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, Hawaiian Eye, The Untouchables, and Batman. Later he appeared in a variety of shows, including Love, American Style, Kojak, The Bionic Woman, Charlie's Angels, Hill Street Blues, and the NBC comedy series My Name Is Earl, which was his last screen effort in October 2008. In 1968, Bakalyan was featured in "Way Down Cellar," a two-part story on Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color. Death Richard Bakalyan died suddenly on February 27, 2015, at the Arnot Ogden Medical Center, in Elmira, New York, aged 84. Partial filmography *''The Delinquents'' (1957) - Eddy *''The Delicate Delinquent'' (1957) - Artie *''Dino'' (1957) - Chuck *''The Brothers Rico'' (1957) - Vic Tucci *''Hear Me Good'' (1957) - Hermie *''The Walter Winchell File'' "Country Boy" (1957) - Sid *''Official Detective'' TV series episode 'The Blind Man' (1957) - Wolfe *''The Walter Winchell File'' "Terror" (1958) - Yutch *''The Cool and the Crazy'' (1958) - Jackie Barzan *''Juvenile Jungle'' (1958) - Tic-Tac *''The Bonnie Parker Story'' (1958) - Duke Jefferson *''Hot Car Girl'' (1958) - Walter 'Duke' Willis *''Paratroop Command'' (1959) - Charlie *''Up Periscope'' (1959) - Seaman Peck *''The Errand Boy'' (1961) - Jason, Anastasia's Director *''Panic in Year Zero!'' (1962) - Carl *''Pressure Point'' (1962) - Jimmy *''Operation Bikini'' (1963) - Seaman Hiller (uncredited) *''Robin and the 7 Hoods'' (1964) - Robbo's Hood #1 *''The Patsy'' (1964) - Boy at Spring Hop (uncredited) *''None but the Brave'' (1965) - Cpl. Ruffino *''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) - Good Thief on Cross (uncredited) *''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) - Corporal Giannini *''Follow Me, Boys!'' (1966) - Umpire (uncredited) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) - John Scalise *''Never a Dull Moment'' (1968) - Bobby Macoon *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1969) - Chillie Walsh *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' (1972) - Cookie *''Charley and the Angel'' (1973) - Buggs *''Chinatown'' (1974) - Detective Loach *''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) - Cookie *''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) - Freddie *''Return from Witch Mountain'' (1978) - Eddie *''H.O.T.S.'' (1979) - Charlie Ingels *''The Man with Bogart's Face'' (1980) - Lt. Bumbera *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) - Dinky - sparrow (voice) *''Blame It on the Night'' (1984) - Manzini *''Art School Confidential'' (2006) - Cranky Guard Further reading *''Names You Never Remember, With Faces You Never Forget'', by Justin Humphreys. BearManor Media, Albany, 2006. . References External links * * * Category:1931 births Category:2015 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:People from Watertown, Massachusetts Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:Armenian American male actors Category:American people of Armenian descent Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:Disease-related deaths in New York (state) Category:Male actors from Boston